Lottoween
by Korgeta
Summary: When Lotte invites an orignal small only invites, things don't turn out as they should. Which is a sign of somthing big to come and a start of a small whacked adventure Completed
1. Chapter I: Bad Trick No Treat

**Lottoween**

**Chapter I**

**_Bad Trick No Treat_**

* * *

"Ok, preparations should be completed; pumpkins on windowsills; check. Apple dumpkin: check. Scary books for read; check…"

In the small cylinder shaped wall that laid in the east of Gregminister where its unique pointed upright coned tiles made the building equally unique to its ambition driven owner known to the residents as lotte. And right now, lotte was putting her Halloween party into place.

"-Check and now.." Her black coloured fingernails traced the list of completed checks, as she was going through one last check "Mina and Momo" She turned to expect and was correct in having both of her cats standing before her looking more 'miffed' than mused as cats usually would do but it was pretty hard for them, especially taking into consideration that someone such as their owner poured black paint over them as a suitable form of 'dye' just so it could fit with her owner's typical witch costume, pointed hat that was clearly too large for her along with a twice her height broom. Lotte stared equally back at them.

"What? Look when its all over I'll just paint both of you back white again ok?"

"………"

"Hey, don't give me that look"

A door knock with strong force ignited Lotte's dormant excitement to a volcanic swing of enthusiasm as she put aside her internal dispute with her pets and tugged on her hat whilst fetching her broom, coughing out any doubt and inhaling winds of air that will sail her confidence upon the choppy sea of seclusion she known for to long.

"Beyond that door they wait: Tengaar, possibly Hix, Futch…yes maybe, just maybe"

Her sense of awareness came when she felt like she was being watched, turning ti see her two cats now staring oddly with a bewildered blink at their owner's behaviour.

"Look" Said Lotte defensively "I do have a world that does not involve daily care on you two ok?" understandably cats couldn't answer which was good enough for her as she refaced the door and pulled it open letting out her voice and the sight of the scene that drastically cut her short…

"HAPPY HALlow…"

Derailing from the track of completion, a star struck lotte looked daunted at what laid before her. In front were the people she requested but she had no problem with that, what was the problem was that behind her friends laid an armada of people, an entire legion of followers, all different and numbering many, so many that her numerical skills failed her in the count leaving her to guess in total that they must have totalled about near a 108 and her house could only fit ten at most (if one included the toilet space), Understandably Lotte knew that even ten take from 108 would leave a lot of people into the cold and two others fuming in a toilet spot and with regret she spoke.

"…erm…come in"

The next moment chaos was born…

End of chapter I

* * *

AN: This is during while I write up my Dawn of Evil story and completing the other lotte fics. I apologise for the lateness of my other stories but I am just getting around to sorting myself out here and this is done really for Halloween (hence the unusual title) Anyway hope u enjoyed first chapter and R&R!


	2. Chapter II: Space Wars

**Chapter II: Space wars**

* * *

"I thought you said there was enough space?"

"Like I was given much of a choice!" Complained Lotte at the near lookalike Tengaar who too was donned in a witch costume, in fact most of the women here were clothed as witches considering that the horror genre tended to revolve as monsters as being man and women as the symbol of victimsim. A grain of truth in a way but at the moment Lotte's house was looking like a reconstruction of living conditions sardines had to endure when tinned and instively her temper flared at Tengaar. Normally any sane person would not dare challenge the daughter of a warrior chief in fear of being lectured to death or by a murderous Tengaar. But this was lotte's house and her house was on the brink on seeing its walls blown out by the forced pressure, that was of cause lotte and anyone else weren't crushed to death as the only unharmed victims, Lotte's two cats were enjoying view from a high up chandelier.

"Tengaar, why are these people here!?" said lotte in a now yelling force, the two were close to each other but with seventy people talking at the same time, things became tight and incredibly noisy as Tengaar shouted back in defence.

"How I'm I suppose to know? All I know is that some people came to ask if we were once SODS-"

"Sods?"

"Stars Of DestinieS"

"Ah"

"Anyway, we said we were and the next thing I knew is that me and hix with futch were scooped by this mob and searched for another star, a chiku star. Well since we knew you were once a star…"

"You led them here, thanks" Muttered with a flavour of luc sarcasm, Lotte reacted unimpressed as the two tried to fight some more dam breathing space till at last lotte raised her voice, determined to bring in some form of order.

"Everyone!" There was no response as the human sea continued to squeeze into each other, lotte yelled again to no effect till on a last effort that nearly horsed her voice…

"WILL EVERYONE JUST STOP AND SHUT UP, NOW!!!"

Pause

"…Thank you, now who sent you all here?….ONE at a time!" Her last sentence came in suddenly just to quell another uncontrolled set of movement and noise.

"…Well this kid told me I would find Yuber if he joined me"

"Hey yeah, a kid to told me to join as well…had some nice eyes though"

"Yeah that's right" Said a third member in agreement. "Yeah, young but had a weird leader like look, so I just joined when he asked"

"Do I care? Where's Yuber?"

"Hold it" Ordered Lotte "…This kid; was he about 16 with firm looks and a Bo?"

"Yeah" Said everyone

"Accompanied by a devote fanatic of a servant?"

"yep"

"…Is deliberately vague on joining policy and hopes you don't ask about pension, insurance or a salary?"

"……………"

"…so there is no Yuber?" the stunned silence was answer enough to lotte, the author of this mess.

"TIR!!"

Following Lotte's call a figure burst from the ceiling, shrieking some, awing others and leaving Lotte in horror over the cost of that damage. As from the very over dramatic entrance a well dressed hero with a leaf coloured bandanna landed, it was Tir and everyone cheered save Lotte and those who got struck by the debris that fell.

"My Ceiling!" wailed Lotte

"Welcome Stars of Destiny"

"TIR!" Cried the enraged mage "My Ceiling!"

"Oh…" Tir threw a innocent smile, trying to charm himself out of trouble. "…hi Lotte"

"You're going to pay for this Tir"

"Come now Lotte, Villainy doesn't suit you"

"Its not Villain talk, I mean it! You tore my roof somehow and now you transformed my house into an indoor festival! So tell me right now what is going on!"

"Because I am in a quest once more to unite the stars, so they can unfold destiny as it should be" He said proudly, Lotte just wondered what the hell he was on.

"…Tir, would it kill to be unambiguous for a change?"

"Think about it?" insisted Tir "The stars will be united and allow Ted to be free once more just as gremio was by the stars and the power of leknaat!"

"Well erm, to be honest I do-"

"HE will be back" Growled Tir as Lotte sensed the anger and wisely changed the topic.

"So are we 'united' now" hoping they would just get the dam hocus pocus out of the way.

"Nope, just need one more person…Luc" Lotte hissed at the name, her once magic captain was more than a simple rival at times, they were close to being nemesis ranked rivals at most, Lotte had it she wasn't going to join but than she had a cunning plan to get them out of her house.

"hmm, very well I shall join, however first you must complete a task that few have achieved, with each minute of progression becoming more and more harder till you will be put upon the brink of exhaustion-"

"If your on about finding your cats like I had to last time, than I already found them" He said as he picked the two cats from the chandelier, Lotte cursed silently to herself over the backfire.

"…Fine I join"

"Good…though don't get me wrong, though I recognise your cats, weren't they erm…white beforehand?"

"Heh" Laughed Lotte nervously "..Guess they preferred a coat change" Only the cats knew the truth as hey stared coldly as cats could.

"Ok, all we need now is Luc which is why I'm glad you're here"

"ME?! No way I'm I going head to head with a egostatistical mageiac, he would teleport anyone from his island or at least make anyone's life living hell."

"Which is why" Tir said with a grin that even worried Lotte "I have a cunning plan…"

_End of Chpter II_


	3. Chapter III: Luc out

**Chapter III: Luc out**

* * *

The black forest offered little comfort to Lotte, it was cold, miserable and most of all dark, more darker than night, not that that darkness was to be feared just more pained as her vision was so badly limited she kept hitting oak on her face at every ten seconds. She even treaded on Mina by mistake, much to her cat's unpleasant response.

"Don't believe I have to follow this stupid plan of Tir's, **£$!**" She said scornfully as she walked straight into a fully pined tree with her nose feeling flatter than it should be. "Hey you better do your part ok?"

"…I don't believe this, your talking to bushes now are you?"

Out of the shadows a figure emerged in a ceremonial green with a voice that grumbled miserably at the welcoming at Lotte. Lotte could just about see this person, it was Luc.

"Oh hi Luc" said Lotte holding her nose trying to ease its pained collision "…So nice day eh?"

"Its night for starters twit. I sensed a mass energy here and saw some kind of flash here. And now I see its you, how you got here I don't know, but I know how you'll be getting out"

"Oh come on!" Lotte pleaded lightly "What's wrong with a simple visit? Can you not be happy for once?"

"…Since when did I do happy?" He frowned and with a flick of his hand the power of his true rune came to him and Lotte was gone, vanished from view.

"Huh, all too easy" He walked off wondering why he wasted time coming here when suddenly a flash behind him startled him and turned…

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Lotte amusingly once the flash came off her, Luc just stared apparently she just managed to teleport herself…back? The red haired dressed witch grinned smugly and spun off her broom while trying to keep her oversized witch hat from falling over her eyes.

"…How…did you?" Stampeded the apprentice of the seer but Lotte st teased.

"Oh nothing so hard, in fact I can do that as well, **GROOVY!**" She yelled randomly with a point of her broom, a flash suddenly shrouded Luc and when sight regained to luc he found himself at least ten feet above the ground than he should be, he yelled in panic only to crash down on his rear painfully. Yet luc still got up but this time he was mad.

"Fine, if you want a fight than you got one, **WIND RUNE!**" Suddenly three circular blades of air whipped out before luc and straight to lotte who was taken back in surprise.

"oh, erm…**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**" Another random yell and a point of her broom and the spell Luc called upon just seem to vanish, he blinked blankly for a few moments wondering what the hell did she do to his attack. Lotte just laughed.

"Fool, you cannot destroy the doom that is the broom!"

No way, her strength has actually come from that…thing?!

"Ok" Said Lotte with resolve "I'm ending this, get ready for my ultimate attack!" She said sliding the broom across her arm and circled it around herself in a attempt to show off, but luc just felt a sweatdrop break wondering what the hell was going on.

"Ok here it goes! **Ka**…

Now what? Luc crossed his arms and focused on the strongest magical fiorce of defence he could muster.

"-**mae**.."

Focus

"-**ha**…"

Concentrate…

"-**mae**…"

Be prepared

"**HAAAA!!**"

NOW!

Luc tensed himself fir inevitability only to hear a flash, luc felt something drop to him, he looked up and swore.

"Holy cow?!"

'MOO!!'

A crunch followed, Lotte shuddered at seeing the wrath of cows that were brought from the sky and plummet upon luc, she stared blankly at wondering how or why for that matter did cows fall from the sky. She saw luc finally squeeze out of the cow pile and stumble out looking worn out and possibly near terrified as he waved his arms out frantically.

"Oh right oh right, point taken you win, just don't go doing that again. Please!"

"Sure" Beamed the witch "Ok, he's given in" Luc looked to see more shadows come out with the lead looking very familiar.

"Tir?"

"Hi Luc, care to join my army erm team?" Luc looked at Lotte fearing some kind of retaliation. "Sure Tir I'll join" Tir patted on Luc's back as the group headed out to Leknaat's tower, with Luc out of view, Lotte looked around once before talking to the bush.

"Hey good work with the teleportation though I would had preferred something a bit better than cows at the end"

"Sorry" Viki apologised as she stepped out of the bush looking sheepishly shy, Lotte shrugged It off as the two set off to follow the others…

AN: Just some refrences: Groovy came as a curse name that me and my freind use to joke about when playing on a game called shining force II where a character said somthing and the power went off!

Azarath metrion zinthos came from Teen Titans Raven and Kamehameha is a well known attack move from DBZ, I just thought Lotte might as well quote some random quotes that were moe heard off than made up stuff. Oh and the title 'luc out' is a little joke on its own considering what happens to luc one can't help but say 'look out' or perhaps 'luc out' 


	4. Chapter IV: Waking Ted

**Chapter IV: Waking Ted**

* * *

Luc got to the doorstep of his mentor's building, he opened the main door but turned to look icily at the other 107 who followed him.

"Look, Leknaat prefers her sleep and I mean prefers it!"

"Your telling me she actually sleeps?"

"Yes Tir she does" hissed Luc, now I'll check upstairs and if leknaat is still asleep than I'll direct you but for now: Wait outside, ok?"

Luc took the stairway to the height of the tower and opened the door quietly only to Leknaat sleeping soundly, it looked all well and so went down back stairs only as he went down did he hear…cheering and…fun. Two words that luc bitterly opposed as he dashed down the last few steps, tripping slightly and cursing, he ran to see the main hallway door open and saw that everyone had crashed in regardless of what he said earlier and were having fun and breaking stuff, HIS stuff as he ran down the hallway in road rage.

* * *

Inside everyone was settling down to the vast space of the hallway, the space was great, so great that Lotte with the aid of Tengaar and a few others convinced viki to teleport some items, dumpkin apples, treats of sweets and more dumpkin apples. Within a minute or two everyone were bustling with conversation and amusing activities.

"Hey Viki, I have to admit I'm impressed" Said the bear that was Victor, he looked as himself always, not bothering to wear a costume but was sure involved in the dumpkin side of things.

"Oh thanks, but is this enough?"

"Viki I couldn't had done better myself. But you have any idea where you get these items from?"

"Well erm…"

"Doesn't matter if you don't know" Reassured the bellied warrior I'm sure its from nowhere patricianly too concerning.

* * *

At Harmonia…

"NOOOO!!!" Screamed a voice angrily "I have endured through many things, seen and fought many horrors, but this…this is just…sick"

"Lord Sasarai what is it?" About five Harmonian temple guards bursted in, vowing to tear whatever it was that set off their lord's cry of dismay but saw before them a empty room with him in the centre.

"What do you think is wrong?" Snapped the blue robed priest general "My party decorations, their gone but most of all. So has my beloved prized cow collection sir?"

A stare from Sasarai made the guard who said it tremble back when he realised he just question the man who could break his balls and career with but a whim.

"Yes" He said angrily "My cow collection of all things is gone, find out whoever committed this deed and make them pay, NOW!"

With that the guards ran off, daring not to defy orders and to follow them, even if they didn't know where to sart and so decided to sit it out somewhere secretly while their lord was making prepartions for a day of national mourning over his beloved cow collection.

* * *

"So Lotte" Said Tengaar with a smile "You think your enjoying things at last?"

"Yeah I guess" She said while trying to keep her cats by her side in check "good thing though that viki was able to do all that teleport stuff."

"Yeah, but what's with the kammehhame thing?"

"Oh, ust thought I add some style by throwing in a few random words"

"………………."

"What?"

Their conversation broke hen a figure leapt in between them and by victor and Viki, hissing mockingly.

"HAHA! My fellow maids, love me for I am Neclord! ACK!" He said screaming at the end at being instantly ambushed by lethal unexpected blows.

"Tengarr, Victor stop!" Cried Lotte as within the second the two pounced on the stranger, one punching him to the ground while the other drew out the star dragon sword in a attempt to slay the beast. They heard lotte within a moment of slaying their foe only to realise what she meant as before them layed a xcrippled cloaked figure, with dirty blonde hair now bloody with his handsome face swollen with bruises with a plastic fang on the floor with the rest of his teeth.

"Sheena?!" Exclaimed Tengaar. "What are you, stupid?" Sheena just rolled on the ground ached in pain.

"God" Said Victor "I swear god gave a Popsicle more sense than you" Sheena couldn't really say anything but just wince at the bloody beating he received.

"well that went well" Muttered Lotte, suddenly luc bursted in and saw the hallway, filled with tapestry, history and art, now all shambles into a mess of a party.

"What part of 'wait outside' did you not understand? And look at this place! Who's going to clean this!"

"erm…" Tir felt a change of topic was needed. "So is Leknaat asleep than?"

"Thankfully for your fools, yes she is"

"But we need her to summon Ted!"

"Have you ever seen her angry?"

"…can't say that I have"

"And you don't ant to, not unless you want her to see the state of a mess you made here!"

"But it will take all night to clean! And I'm not going to wait that long!" Said Tir defiantly, ending the conversation in a blunt stalemate. Till luc spotted Viki. "…actually there may be a way….

* * *

An hour of hassling and everyone finally got to some form of order as they stood in the hallway all 108 with luc standing aside with Tir and reading out a book on summoning.

"…let's see, eye of newt, The 666, summoning Sadako, raising hylden, raising Yuber…ah here we are. The 108 under page…108. Well that's a surprise"

"Just get to he reading Luc, I can barely stand like this forever" Muttered victor who like everyone else was standing as they were in some line of order for over an hour and a half.

"Yes, yes, don't rush me here ok. With all stars in place, standing for over hour as required etc etc, should be at maximum chi energy to do the summoning. Direct all star power to the rune required to perform the deed. Humph this is easier than I thought it would be"

"Erm you sure you can do this luc, mean leknaat didn't need a book for this…"

"look Tir, I'm Leknaat's apprentice, I'm her number one pupil-"

"Don't you mean 'only' pupil?" Luc just glared at Victor to shut up which he did wisely.

"Trust me ok" Insisted Luc as he read into the book "To redirect energy you must summon a strong prayer which will require a ten minute intro…10 minutes and true rune required for breaking seal?!" Luc tossed the book away "To hell with this, wind rune, gather all spirit of the stars and gather it to the rune of Viki!" A strong swirling sound was heard and it was done.

"Erm luc, Viki doesn't have a true rune"

"Tir, I said I knew what I was doing, now viki's rune teleports things to existence so it really shouldn't be different from Leknaat's rune" Since Viki was all the way at the back, Luc yelled to get her attention. "VIKI!"

"EH? WHA? WHO'S THAT?"

"Its me dammit" Hissed Luc "The stars power is in your rune, use it now ans teleport back Ted!"

"…but isn't he…you know?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Viki commanded the power of her enhanced rune and in front of the stars did a strong glow, tens of feet high glow strongly, tir wept out a tear of joy.

"Its working, you did it Luc!"

"Naturally"

"Erm guys" Said Tengaar loudly "Don't get me wrong but wasn't ted somewhat…small?"

"Yeah so" Inquired luc

"Well, just the glow seems quite large for such a small person"

"Tengaar, Tengaar, the art of magic is always over highly dramatically, it will just fade to reveal te-" the flash ended and what stood before them was as high as the flash itself, a large dark creature with two spidery like arms. It had no legs only it was carried by its own monstrous arms and had a mouth, a large dagger like set of teeth embedded on its jaw as it stared at them with beedy eyes hungrily.

"Ok…" Said Luc looking somewhat as shocked as the others "..maybe it isn't so over dramatic after all2

"…Ted?" Said Tir hopefully

'ARRRAGGHHHH!!!' roared the monster showing its teeth at its most clearest.

"…not Ted" Said a convinced tir who like the rest ran into a panic.

* * *

AN: Some quotes: Raising Hylden is for those who play legacy of kain, just a evil race basically, 666devil and raising sadako...well no need to tell you that one is there heh.


	5. Chapter V: Monster Mayhem

Chapter V: Monster Mayhem

* * *

"I thought you said you knew what you doing!" Said Tir exchanging a fearsome glance at the apprentice of Leknaat.

"How was I suppose to know that Viki would teleport THAT?" Said Luc in a effort to defend himself as they fought to get some space between themselves and that creature, problem was, so were the other 106 as they ran round panicinkly. Lotte holding her two cats with her were one f many trying to out run the thunderous shakes of whatever that creature was.

"Viki, Viki! Before I lose all respect to you, get rid of that creature now!" Demanded lotte, viki saw the immense sized creature and chocked in confidence.

"erm…just give me a minute"

"Now Viki!" Under pressure the confused blinked mage fired a blinking spell but all in return did she do was bring in some bath tubs and a sink on the creature's head which felt like dandruff to the creature.

"Viki!" Stressed Lotte "Try harder!"

"…I'm trying" It didn't convince the red head at all.

"…We are so doomed" She turned to see Tir yelling at everyone to get at his side at the end of the room as lotte and those who heard the yell and weren't running heard and dashed round behind him.

"Ok" Said Tir boldly "on the count of three, everyone aim your runes at that thing!"

The creature saw the assembled party of about 40 and roared as it waddled with each stone breaking step with its burning breath feeble, in seconds it reduced the distance between it an the prey below it considerably as it opened its jaws wide in a wanting need to taste meat. It was than Tir yelled.

"NOW!" Tir and Luc's true rune set off a blaze of power which smashed into the creature's face, followed by a second wave of conjoined magic, all elemental runes, united to deliver one earth shattering blast into the face of the monster with the impact setting off explosions around it with dust and smoke flaring away.

"We did it!"

'AAARRRRAGGGGGHHHH!!!!' The roar cut Tir's victory parade bitterly short as the creature stepped out from the smoke without so much as a scratched, in fact it looked better than ever as it was a whole lot bigger, meaner and hungrier.

"crap, you telling me about forty runes and two true runes actually made it stronger?" Said Lotte looking white in terror as everyone else did.

"Relax" said Tengaar who as a warrior of a village seem to enjoy the prospect of battle more than anyone. "if all else fails than we shall go down fighting as we all should!"

"Personally" Said Lotte "I would rather go down living" Breaking out the crowd and paying no attention to the others she stared daringly at the beast.

"Ok so magic actually makes you stronger, so what? Bet this doesn't!" She triggered her rune but this time aimed at the flooring holding the creature with her rune that was the earth made the ground fold in on itself punching a hole that made everyone saw the creature falling to the self made abyss.

"Lotte you fool, you punched a hole in the hallway. How am I supposed to cover that!" Despaired Luc, but to everyone else they were relived and Lotte was now drunk in victory

"Haha, teach you to ruin my party!"

"…I thought it was Tir" Pondered Victor

"Shut it will you" Hissed Tir hoping not to be in the wrath of Lotte given the hole of the wall.

"you did well my friend, someday I shall make a story for you!"

"Yeah well" Said Lotte smiling, feeling flattered at Tengaar's comments. "Just as long as it's not as long as your father's than I'll be-"

'ARRRRRAAAGGGGHHHH!!!'

a roar from the grave came as the team saw the monster leap out of the lotte made hole and landed right before the team looking as close to peeved off as a monster could get.

"-happy" Said Lotte as her supposed positive word trailed to despair, the creature stared at them and opened it mouth to eat them whole and end their screams when suddenly a flash covered it and was just gone. From a terrified Lotte to Tir and Luc hugging each other unintentionally out of fear they all wondered what happened to the creature when they saw a naïve Viki waving at them proudly.

"Told you I needed a minute to get rid of it!" At that point everyone crashed to the ground in disbelief.

* * *

After the incident and once everyone finally regained their senses and joy at being alive did they under luc's insistence were they to leave as they gathered before luc so they could whisked away back to gregminister.

"Sure you don't want to come luc?" Asked Victor "I'll get you lemonade if you can't drink the real stuff" He added mockingly which was only replied by a frown.

"I'm sure" Muttered Luc "Being with another stars of destiny reunion is going to be the death of me I swear, now is everyone ready?"

"If you mean kicking that ego of yours in than hell yeah" Jeered Luc's rival, luc just gave Lotte a passing look, tolerating her humour for once and with most waving goodbye at him he sent them ll away by the power of the wind, leaving a stillness of peace in the once hallway.

"Ah peace at last"

"What peace luc?" Luc's body froze, he knew the sound of that author whose words she spoke sent a shiver to his spine, he turned nervously and saw Leknaat at the doorway looking less than happy.

"Ah my lady, well erm"

"Late night partying? Without my permission as well?" She observed the destruction of the hallway before speaking coldly with a beat of hostility in her words. "I think you and I are going to have a little talk, aren't we?"

Luc gulped nervously and could only nod though that did little to calm the rage of her lady that he was about to receive…

* * *

At gregminister everyone more or less went their separate ways, still seeing if they can get some fun out of Halloween while most wanted to go back and rest but Lotte was out only to find Tir who left in hopes in not paying for the damage he had caused on her house, along the way Tengaar and Viki met up with her.

"Still looking for Tir?" Asked Tengaar while trying to hide a smile

"Dam right, anyway where's your Hix?"

"Oh" Said the female warrior simply "I just ordered him to get some fish for tea and eat at your house…once Tir repairs it I take it" Lotte nodded while keeping a galreful eye out for the once liberation hero, she was sure he couldn't had gone far.

"Viki" Asked Lotte curiously as they carried on searching "where did you teleport that thing of a creature to?"

"…somewhere, anywhere. S that a actual place for it?" Lotte just smiled.

"After seeing it, anywhere is a good enough place for me, come on I'm sure Tir was here a moment ago" The three trailed on a search while everyone either found a place to rest or to join in the Halloween fun or for one certain person to search for a place to hide...

* * *

"Well?" Demanded Sasarai. "Did you find the culprit?"

"My lord" Said one of the soldiers who were returned by the order of Sasarai despite just leaving the building for their search. "We are trying our best, perhaps if more time was requested" He said stressfully, hinting that the high priest was putting them on a absurd deadline but Sasarai was having none of it.

"Do not start requesting things over your own failures captain, I asked you to find the culprits behind this. The fact you haven't now means I will take steps ov-"

a large glow, towering high shone in front of them, Sasarai looked hopefully at the immense field of light to him it was a sign.

"Oh this is joyous, the gods have delivered back to me the cows that were stole, rejoice all rejoice!…I said rejoice you imbeciles!" Two of the soldiers out of fear from their lord started to rejoice over the 'cow' return along with several more but the captain stared at the glow which was starting to slowly die away as he looked in concern.

"Erm sir, that flash seems unusually large for a collection of cows…"

"captain, the art of magic is always over highly dramatically, it will just fade to reveal the glory that it hypes up to-"

'AAARRRRAAAGGGHHH!!!!'

From the flash came a beast, two arms for support with a mouth built in its body with beady eyes staring at them, it was a bloody giant to them.

"erm lord Sasarai? That aint a cow"

"…But it could be" The monster roared and all hope of it being a cow died when it showed its dagger like teeth.

"RUNNN!!" Ordered Sasarai as he and the guards ran throughout the reminder of Halloween trying outrun the fiendish creature to what lord Sasarai dubbed _'the cow demon'_

**The End**

* * *

AN: Hoped you enjoyed the story and happy Halloween! MAWHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! heh


End file.
